


I cope with my crippling boredom through the creation of monstrosities such as this

by nuggetfucker3000



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Gen, HIGH ART, I should probably ask my friend who does acting about ths, M/M, Multi, Other, also shoutout to Isabella for recommending that I include Mushu in the fivesome, but I guess that doesn't really apply to literature, conceptual art, copious amounts of fourth wall breaks, cummies, disney please do not sue, it's an idea well appreciated, lots of cummies, muscley muscles, or maybe it does. . . ?, post modern art, she'd definitely know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetfucker3000/pseuds/nuggetfucker3000
Summary: lets shoot for 100k likes





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I haven't actually watched Beauty and the Beast but since the unnecessary live action rendition of it is coming out I thought it'd be fit to contribute to the cesspool that is ao3

Gaston pulled out his 19 inch vibrator from a cabinet in his nightstand. Tonight, Candle, Feather duster, and Clock(I don’t actually know their names but whatever) agreed to a foursome. Gaston couldn’t believe his luck when they all agreed. Everyone needs to have some casual sex with everyday objects once in awhile, after all. They agreed to meet at Gaston’s trailer(or whatever he lives in) at 4:20. Fortunately for Gaston, it was already 4:19. Suddenly, Gaston heard a knock at the door. It was time.

“Wow Candle, you came a whole minute early! Guess you were really excited, huh?” Gaston said as he waggled his eyebrows. 

    The Candle said nothing because talking inanimate objects is a stupid concept and inanimate objects obviously cannot talk in reality anyways. Disney should really fucking fact check themselves every once in awhile smh.   
    Gaston and Candle passed the next minute playing Minecraft on Gaston’s PC. Before long(I mean a minute isn’t very long), the rest of the Fantastic Foursome™ arrived at Gaston’s trailer. As they were heading up to Gaston’s bedroom, besides the fact that trailers typically don’t have an “upstairs” to even go to, there was another knock at the door. Luckily for Gaston, this isn’t a horror-themed fic, so answering the door would bring no immediate consequence. . . 

Or would it?

Gaston walked towards the door, confused as to why someone would be visiting him at this time. “It’s already 4:21, and the rest of my fuckbuddies have already arrived. Who would want me at this hour?” Gaston thought as he opened the door. To his surprise, it wasn’t a household appliance that greeted him. Instead. . . 

“I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu!!”

“Mushu!? Why are you here? I was just about to have a foursome with Candle, Clock, and Feather duster!”

“That’s exactly why I’m here, so I can ride that 19 inch dildo of yours!”

“My dildo is literally bigger than you are.”

“And??????”

Gaston figured that arguing with Mushu wouldn’t change his mind, so he agreed to let him join the Fantastic Foursome™. But then I guess it wouldn’t be the Fantastic Foursome™ anymore. . . fuck. The former Fantastic Foursome™, with the addition of Mushu, headed “upstairs” to Gaston’s bedroom. Gaston then proceeded to strip naked in front of all the various objects(Except for Mushu he’s alive I’m pretty sure), scarring them all for life. His DNA rifle hung down to his knees, and was as thicc as ur mom ohhhhhhhhhhh. Gaston’s super muscley muscles with muscles on top of his muscles rippled and looked really muscley. Also they were all shiny, so that was, like, super duper hot. The former Fantastic Foursome™ decided to start off nice and easy, with a nice five way makeout session(I’m not sure how’d that work but with the handy dandy power of the plot device, it does now). After Gaston was done licking the inanimate objects and Mushu, he decided to give Clock the whole ten inches. 

“Ahh! Nani! Harder Daddy-chan!” the clock did not wail because as stated previously in the chapter, inanimate objects cannot talk. 

While Gaston was fucking Clock, Feather duster got to work and lubed up his butthole nice and moist, and with assistance from Candle, shoved Gaston’s coveted 19 inch dildo halfway up his digestive track. Gaston thought this was, like, super duper hot, just like his super muscley muscles with muscles on top of his muscles that rippled and looked really muscley and were also all shiny. Mushu, not wanting to miss out on the abomination-- I mean-- fun, decided to get to work and started sucking off Clock. Wherever one would start sucking off a clock. Because Feather duster and Candle were doing such a good job stimulating Gaston’s intestinal track, Gaston was really close to busting a nut.   
Only when Clock said “finna nut” did Gaston lose all control. Pleasure washed  
over Gatson. This has got to be his most intense orgasm yet. Gatson nutted so fucking hard that his jizz shot out of his pee pee hole like bullets from a rapid-fire machine gun. His cummies tore through Clock like a 1000 degree knife. Clock split in half, the power of Gatson’s semen bullets were too much for Clock to take. Candle and Feather duster didn’t seem to mind that much tbh, he was a bit annoying. 

    “OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE SHITFUCK CLOCK IS ACTUALLY FUCKING DEAD” said Mushu calmly.   
      
Just another day in the life of Gatson Nutron. 

lol I don’t know how to end this

**Author's Note:**

> remember guys if we don't hit 100k my dog will take a shit on my rug and then I'll have to clean it up. nobody wants that. nobody wants anybody to clean up dog shit off their rug. I definitely don't want to have to clean dog shit off my rug.


End file.
